Sto Słów
by YukamiN
Summary: Wybrane miniaturki z fandomu DGM autorstwa Prim the amazing
1. 95 - Pies

Tytuł oryginalny: A Hundred Words;

Link: s/8947608/95/A-Hundred-Words

Autor oryginału: Prim the amazing

Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Pies

Tłumacz: Yukami

Długość: miniaturka

Pairing: Allen x Kanda

Gatunek: AU, humor, romans

Ostrzeżenia: słownictwo Kandy

Uwagi autora: -

Uwagi tłumacza: No więc, całe opowiadanie to 100 miniaturek z fandomu DGM. Każda zainspirowana randomiastym słowem. Powiedziałam autorce, że wybiorę niektóre i przetłumaczę, więc tak też zrobię.

Pięknie wyprzecinkowała: Sake

Pies

Chociażby nie wiem jak się starać, nie dało się szczerze powiedzieć, że Yuu Kanda był w jakikolwiek sposób uroczy. Był zahartowanym byłym żołnierzem amerykańskiej armii, klął jak szewc, a jego ogólne usposobienie było najoględniej mówiąc wredne. Nie rumienił się, nie jąkał, nie robił rzeczy, które można by zakwalifikować jako „słodkie", a nawet jakoś specjalnie często się nie uśmiechał. Wiedział jak walczyć o swoje i robił to bez najmniejszych oporów. Był również w stanie sam doskonale się obronić, wielkie dzięki za pomoc.

A pomimo wszystko… Allen jednak wciąż twierdził, że Kanda był naprawdę… uroczy, z braku lepszego słowa. Nie robił ani nie mówił nic uroczego, nawet nie wyglądał uroczo. Jego uroda kojarzyła się raczej z gracją, z siłą. Ale jednak w jakiś sposób, _jakimś cudem_ potrafił być czasem bardziej uroczy niż mały szczeniaczek i ledwo narodzony kotek próbujący jednocześnie wczołgać się do tego samego kapcia.

No na przykład: Kanda, próbując przejść koło stolika w salonie, walnął się w duży palec u nogi, zaczął kląć jak opętany, a w końcu doszło do tego, że _wywrócił ten stolik do góry nogami_. A co Allen na to? Na sam widok poczuł jak jego serce niemal topnieje z zachwytu, jakżeby inaczej.

Kanda dosłownie zawarczał na psa, który próbował polizać go po ręku? Przyjemne ciepło, które rozlało się w klatce piersiowej Allena było wprost niemożliwe do opanowania.

Kanda kopnął telewizor, żeby zaczął działać? Sam nie rozumiał jakim cudem „Awwww" zdołało nie wymknąć się z jego ust.

To było dziwne. To było niewytłumaczalne. Jak również raczej dość głupie.

Lenalee powiedziała, że może po prostu jego poczucie tego co słodkie, a co nie było po prostu spaczone od urodzenia. No, w końcu umawiał się z Kandą. Lavi z kolei sądził, że połączenia między jego neuronami muszą być w którymś miejscu wadliwe i powinien natychmiast iść do neurochirurga zanim będzie za późno!

Allen już dawno temu nauczył się, że nie powinien brać na poważnie wszystkiego, co mówił Lavi, więc zrezygnował z wizyty w szpitalu, ignorując ryzyko krwiaka śródczaszkowego.

Więc może po prostu był trochę spaczony, jak twierdziła Lenalee. Ale czy to nie dobrze, w jego sytuacji? W końcu, jak już wspomniano, umawiał się z _Kandą_. A może po prostu to z przyzwyczajenia? On sam porównywał go poniekąd do psa, który był wściekły na coś głupiego, czego nie potrafił pojąć jak na przykład czemu jego smycz robiła się coraz krótsza z każdym okrążeniem, które wykonał wokół drzewa, do którego był przywiązany. To było właśnie coś takiego. Tak. Kanda nie był uroczy w tym sensie tego słowa, o którym zawsze myślało się w pierwszej chwili. Był uroczy w ten rozbrajający, przygłupi psi sposób. Oczywiście lepiej mu o tym nie wspominać. Mógłby zrobić się na tyle wściekły, żeby próbować go zabić. Wściekły jak ten pies, rzecz jasna.

Właściwie to teraz nabrał ochoty, żeby mu powiedzieć. Tylko po to, żeby móc zobaczyć jak goni go z nożem kuchennym w ręku i wściekłą miną na twarzy. Tą minę uwielbiał najbardziej, była przeurocza — w ten psi sposób.

To wszystko beztrosko przelatywało przez myśli Allena, kiedy z kanapy obserwował jak Kanda parzy sobie palce zapałką, którą próbował podpalić drewno w kominku i którą niestety trzymał w palcach już byt długo. Patrzył jak Kanda wyzywa pudełko zapałek od plugawych skurwysynów i wrzuca całe naraz do tlącego się już ognia. Allen zwrócił uwagę sam sobie, że powinien kupić nowe zapałki. I oczywiście ledwo powstrzymał się od dźwięków zachwytu jakie chciały wyrwać mu się z piersi w odpowiedzi na zachowanie Kandy, który teraz wpatrywał się w ogień z wyraźną chęcią mordu — zupełnie jakby miał z nim jakieś osobiste porachunku.

Yuu Kanda w żadnym wypadku nie był uroczy. A przynajmniej nie w tym tradycyjnym sensie.


	2. 33 - Cel

Tytuł oryginalny: A Hundred Words;

Link: s/8947608/33/A-Hundred-Words

Autor oryginału: Prim the amazing

Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Cel

Tłumacz: Yukami

Długość: miniaturka

Pairing: Allen x Kanda

Gatunek: AU, angst

Ostrzeżenia: no... angst

Uwagi autora: -

Uwagi tłumacza: -

Betowała: Akari

**Cel**

Kanda czuł się dziwnie, kiedy obudził się tego ranka.

Był singlem, pracował w bardzo dobrze prosperującej firmie rozprowadzającej ropę naftową. Miał ładne i zadbane mieszkanie w Nowym Yorku, w całkiem miłej okolicy; w jednej z takich, na które było go stać. Był zadowolony z tego, do czego doszedł w życiu. To znaczy, jasne, przydałoby się jeszcze trochę pieniędzy i może coś, cokolwiek, ekscytującego, żeby nieco go ożywić, ale naprawdę nie miał na co narzekać. Był szczęśliwy (a przynajmniej szczęśliwy na tyle, na ile Kanda mógł być). Naprawdę. Po prostu coś było nie tak, kiedy obudził się tego ranka.

Miał wrażenie jakby cały sens jego życia był zagrożony, jakby wisiał na włosku, który miał się zaraz przerwać, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby temu zapobiec. Starał się zignorować to niewyjaśnione, bezsensownie uczucie.

Była sobota, więc Kanda nie szedł do pracy i właściwie nic nie musiał robić. Zazwyczaj wykorzystywał swój sobotni czas na sprzątanie mieszkania, oglądanie telewizji, spacer, ćwiczenia kendo ze swoim ukochanym Mugenem, ale tym razem Kanda nie miał ochoty na żadną z tych rzeczy. Chociaż właściwie to, cóż, spacer brzmiał całkiem nieźle. Czuł się zmęczony, niespokojny, zdenerwowany, załamany i… _pusty_. Nie wiedział skąd to się wzięło, nie stało się ostatnio nic specjalnego, nie pamiętał też nawet co mu się śniło. Po prostu nie miał nastroju na cokolwiek produktywnego. Czuł się jak jakiś zapłakany, żałosny emo dzieciak.

Kanda przez jakąś godzinę, z zupełnie nieruchomą twarzą, gapił się w sufit. Dopiero po tym czasie, choć nie widział powodu, żeby to robić, jakoś zmusił się do wstania z łóżka. Musiał się skupić, żeby dać radę dowlec się do łazienki. Pochylił się i otworzył usta, ale nie zauważył nic niezwykłego. Podniósł rękę i naciągnął w dół skórę pod okiem, tam też wszystko było w normie. Kanda właściwie nie czuł się chory. Miał tylko to okropne wrażenie pustki, które mówiło mu, że nic już nie ma znaczenia.

Czy to był kryzys wieku średniego? Nie było na to aby trochę za wcześnie? Wciąż nie dobił nawet trzydziestki.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądający dość groźnie tatuaż na klatce piersiowej, długie, ciemne włosy z granatowym połyskiem, skóra o takim samym odcieniu co zwykle, coś jednak było nie tak z oczami. Odgarnął do tyłu swoją, jak zwykle po wstaniu z łóżka, potarganą grzywkę, żeby je odsłonić. Nadal były tak samo ciemne, nie wyglądały w żaden sposób niezdrowo. Nawet jego rzęsy i brwi nic się nie zmieniły, tak samo mrugał, ale jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Pochylił się, żeby być bliżej lustra i wtedy zauważył. Jego oczy były zaszklone, szczypały, piekły. Wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał łzy.

Kanda w szoku gapił się na swoje odbicie. Dlaczego miałby być o krok od płaczu? Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio płakał albo chociaż był temu bliski. Nic się nie stało, wszystko było w porządku, nie działa mu się żadna krzywda. Dlaczego czuł się jakby wszystko było stracone?

Prychnął sam na siebie lekceważąco. Właściwie nawet nie dlatego, że czuł taką potrzebę, ale raczej sam od siebie oczekiwałby właśnie takiej reakcji na tego typu idiotyczne zachowanie. Ale tak naprawdę nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby prychać, nie widział żadnego powodu, żeby robić cokolwiek. Jedyne na czym Kanda mógł się skupić, to wrażenie, że jego życie było zupełnie do dupy i już nigdy nic nie będzie w porządku. To było okropne uczucie.

Było tak, jakby nie miał już po co żyć, jakby powinien się poddać i po prostu z tym skończyć. Jakby cel jego egzystencji zniknął. Jakby nie miał przyszłości. Żadnego przeznaczenia. Nic, czego mógłby oczekiwać od życia.

Gdzieś zupełnie indziej, po trzech godzinach ciężkiej operacji, stwierdzono zgon Allena Walkera.

Łzy w końcu popłynęły z jego oczu i Kanda nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie potrafił już zmusić się do tego, żeby dbać o powód.


	3. 16 - Niebieskie

Tytuł oryginalny: A Hundred Words;

Link: s/8947608/16/A-Hundred-Words

Autor oryginału: Prim the amazing

Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak

Tytuł tłumaczenia: Niebieskie

Tłumacz: Yukami

Długość: miniaturka

Pairing: Allen x Kanda

Gatunek: Humor

Ostrzeżenia: -

Uwagi autora: -

Uwagi tłumacza: -

Betowała: mechalice

Niebieskie

Lavi spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył coś, co mu się nie spodobało. Nie spodobało mu się ani trochę. Bookman Lavi zawsze wolał, kiedy na dworze słońce świeciło wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie, a nie kiedy panowała ponura aura i deszcz lał się jak z cebra z ołowianych, ciemnych chmur. Niestety jednak właśnie taka pogoda była tamtego dnia i nie zapowiadało się na poprawę. Wiatr wył z całych sił, ciężki deszcz lał nieprzerwanie. Lavi pomyślał, że chyba powinien się cieszyć, że przynajmniej nie ma misji w taki dzień.

W każdym razie Laviemu nie było tak łatwo popsuć humoru. To że na dworze było przeraźliwie zimno, nie znaczyło, że jego uśmiech stracił cokolwiek ze swojej promienności. Psotna iskierka w oku również nie zbledła i wciąż obsesyjnie archiwizował wszystko, co widział — zgodnie ze swoimi obowiązkami.

Tak więc Lavi przeżywał swój poranek jak co dzień. Wstał, wziął prysznic, umył zęby, ubrał się, przeczytał książkę o mongolskiej ślubnej etykiecie i poszedł do kafeterii, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Lavi wszedł ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem i Jerry od razu zaczął przygotowywać dla niego jajka i bekon. Ze swoją tacą poszedł do tego samego stołu co zwykle i usiadł naprzeciwko Allena, który właśnie próbował, z sukcesem, wepchnąć sobie cały bochenek chleba do ust na raz. Obok niego Kanda ze stoickim spokojem jadł swoją porcję soby. Lenalee jeszcze nie dotarła.

— Doberek Allen, Yuu-chan!

— Dzień dobry, Lavi. — Prawdopodobnie właśnie to powiedział Allen. Pełne jedzenia usta utrudniały zrozumienie, ale Lavi był w stanie się domyślić.

— Baka Usagi… — warknął Kanda. Dobył Mugena.

Lavi przełknął głośno i podniósł ręce do góry w poddańczym geście, ale natychmiast był zmuszony je opuścić, żeby nie zostały odcięte przez miecz Kandy. Lavi pisnął. Kanda znów się zamachnął. Allen wciąż jadł. Cóż, pomimo złej pogody, dla egzorcystów był to kolejny, zwykły dzień. Dziesięć minut później Kanda starł krew ze swojego ostrza i usiadł, żeby kontynuować swój posiłek. Allen niezmiennie jadł, a obolały i pokiereszowany Lavi leżał na podłodze. Jak zwykle całkiem szybko doszedł do siebie.

Kiedy Lavi nucił pod nosem, jedząc swoje, już zimne, śniadanie, dołączyła do nich Lenalee, trzymając tacę z bułeczką maślaną i kubkiem kawy.

— Dzień dobry, chłopaki — powiedziała melodyjnie.

Lavi i Allen też się z nią przywitali, a Kanda tak jakby po prostu chrząknął w odpowiedzi.

— Kanda, to że z natury jesteś idiotą bez manier nie upoważnia cię, żebyś na wszystko odpowiadał, chrząkając jak świnia, którą zresztą jesteś — zwrócił mu uwagę Allen z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

— Co to miało być, Moyashi? — zapytał cicho Kanda, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem, BaKanda. I tak poza tym to bycie grubiańskim dupkiem nie znaczy też, że powinieneś czuć się zobowiązany do nieuczenia się imion. Mam na imię Allen, nie Moyashi. Mógłbyś w końcu wbić to sobie do tej pustej głowy, co ty na to? — spytał Allen z niezmiennym wyrazem twarzy.

— Taki kiełek fasoli jak ty powinien być nazywany kiełkiem… _Moyashi_ — odpowiedział Kanda, palce wyraźne go świerzbiły, żeby sięgnąć po Mugena.

— Chłopaki, słuchajcie, wiem, że nie potraficie się dogadać, ale może jednak moglibyśmy… — zaczęła Lenalee, ale Allen jej przerwał.

— Dokładnie tak. Nie możemy się w niczym zgodzić. Pewnie nawet gdybym powiedział, że niebo jest niebieskie, BaKanda i tak by się ze mną nie zgodził, mogę się założyć — powiedział.

— To pewnie dlatego, że niebo _nie jest_ niebieskie — prychnął Kanda.

Zupełna cisza zapanowała nagle przy stole.

— C-co? — Zajęknął się Allen z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Słyszałeś, niebo nie jest niebieskie. Tylko ślepy by tego nie zauważył — powtórzył Kanda wyzywająco.

— Cz-czy ty mówisz poważnie? Czy _naprawdę_ będziemy się kłócić o to, jakiego koloru jest niebo? — zapytał Allen z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

Lavi i Lenalee byli tak samo zszokowani.

— Jeśli masz zamiar mówić, że niebo jest niebieskie, podczas gdy to jasne, że wcale nie jest, to nie wygląda na to, żebyśmy mieli jakiś wybór. — Kanda wciąż zabijał go wzrokiem.

Allen czuł narastające w nim wzburzenie.

— Niebo jest _stuprocentowo_ niebieskie! Co nie, Lenalee? Ty się ze mną zgadzasz, prawda? — Allen odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny.

— N-nie mieszaj mnie w _tę_ dyskusję — wykrztusiła Lenalee, nadal oszołomiona tym, że, owszem, jej przyjaciele naprawdę kłócili się o to, jakiego koloru jest niebo. To był już zupełnie nowy poziom czystej głupoty, nawet jak na nich. A to już naprawdę o czymś świadczyło.

— A wiesz, dlaczego ona nie chce się w to mieszać, Moyashi? Bo mam rację.

Lavi w pełnej skupienia ciszy obserwował każdy szczegół i wychwytywał każde słowo.

— CO?! Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ktoś może być taki… taki _durny_! Oczywiście, że niebo jest niebieskie! Jaki niby ma kolor _twoim_ zdaniem? — zapytał Allen, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

— W tej chwili? Szary — powiedział Kanda, także wstając.

— Chyba mówisz o chmurach, kretynie!

— Niebo to jest to, co widzimy nad naszymi głowami. Jeśli to co widzimy jest szare, to niebo jest szare.

— Zgodnie z tą logiką niebo powinno wyglądać jak sadza, bo dach na naszymi głowami jest czarny!

— Dachy się nie liczą. Liczy się tylko to, co widać, kiedy jest się na dworze.

— ŻE CO?!

— A poza tym to i tak niebo ma wiele kolorów. Może być fioletowo-pomarańczowe albo czarne, albo ciemnoniebieskie, albo białe, albo…

— Zamknij się, BaKanda! Niebo. Jest. Niebieskie.

— Nie.

— Tak!

— Wcale, że nie.

— A wcale, że tak!

— A wcale, że nie.

— Niebo jest niebieskie!

— Nie, nie jest. Nawet za chmurami niebo jest _błękitne_.

— _TO PRZECIEŻ ODCIEŃ NIEBIESKIEGO!_

Lenalee już od dłuższej chwili nie zwracała uwagi na tą, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, żałosną dyskusję i zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Lavi też wrócił do jedzenia, ale jednocześnie wciąż skupiał się na kłótni. Tylko Kanda i Allen mogli się kłócić o kolor nieba. Tylko Kanda i Allen.

Lavi doszedł do wniosku, że, faktycznie, mimo złej pogody, to wciąż był dzień jak co dzień w siedzibie egzorcystów.


End file.
